1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cleaning methods. More particularly, the invention relates to a method of improving air quality and reducing healthcare-associated infections utilizing a cleaning cart with a vacuum cleaning apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditional methods for cleaning a patient's area in a medical facility include dry mopping and dusting. Such methods can disperse dust particulates throughout the patient's environment, decreasing air quality. The dust particulates also resettle and contaminate surfaces thought to be clean. Airborne dust could also be breathed by the patient, leading to infections and lowering health quality. Traditional cleaning methods have also included mopping floors using a bucket that is moved from room to room without changing or refreshing the cleaning solution. This approach can lead to cross contamination of bacteria from one room to the next.